


Restraint

by Kalatipunan



Category: Mo Dao Zu Shi, mo xiang tong xiu - Fandom
Genre: Gen, Lán Huàn | Lán Xīchén in Seclusion, dark!lan xichen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-27
Updated: 2020-07-27
Packaged: 2021-03-06 07:48:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 229
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25549984
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kalatipunan/pseuds/Kalatipunan
Summary: Lan Xichen was the epitome of perfection...He had always, been at the top, admired by crowds.But a person's soul could only hold on for so long... And even the purest of Jade can crack.
Kudos: 21





	Restraint

**Author's Note:**

> So, I can't shake the idea of Dark!LXC out of my mind, on what solitude and guilt can do to one's mind... This might be triggering to some with mental health issues, so read at your own risk.

Restraint...

All his life, Lan Xichen has always been prim and proper.

Kind and Pure.

So trusting. So understanding.

Always righteous.

Always following the rules.

Always so perfect.

The first Jade of Lan, doted on by everyone.

The epitome of perfection in the cultivation world.

He didn't see why, even after everything he did, even after trying so hard, that his fate had led up to this.

Betrayed.

Used.

Alone.

Within the four corners of the Hanshi the darkness engulfed him, seeping into the deepest recesses of his mind...

Into his soul.

Everyone's hair stand up on end, coldness creeping up their spines as they hear the sudden chilling laughter that breaks the usual serene silence of the cloud recesses.

Surprise graces everyone's features as the tightly shut doors of the Hanshi slide open, its lone resident finally stepping out into the sun after years of seclusion.

But not quite looking like himself.

The usually bright, kindly smile had disappeared, his aura that of cold frost, the light in his eyes extinguished.

He brought Liebing to his lips.

And everyone hearing the sharp notes of the Xiao dropped to their knees in Agony.

The next morning the news had spread throughout the whole cultivation world like wildfire:

"Zewu jun has come out of Seclusion and is nowhere to be found!

He had escaped with the Forbidden Books of Dongying…"


End file.
